Continue active participation in the Gynecologic Oncology Group by: a) Protocol accessions; b) development of innovative pilot studies and protocols; c) continued contribution to Cooperative Group committees; d) inclusion of satellite hospitals actively contributing protocol patients. Maintenance of a high standard of project performance by a unique model of a group of hospitals collaborating under one institutional membership.